


Love, My Name is Sulfur Dioxide

by Piddleyfangs



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Burn play, Collar, Dominance, F/F, Fingering, Fire play, Oral, Rimming, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby figures herself handy enough to help Cinder out with a weird issue with her room. Cinder would much rather tie her to the bed than actually do something innocent. Because villain girls tying up cute girls are the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, My Name is Sulfur Dioxide

Burning Up, Burning Up You

 

“You said you needed help with something, miss?...” Ruby calmly walked into the dorm room. She looked around the room of the student from afar, trying to figure out exactly where the problem she was complaining about was. 

“Oh, it’s just this… little issue I’ve been having with the room.” The taller girl said. She had striking eyes, like molten daggers jabbing into a person. She seemed unable to stop the penetrating effect of her glare. Ruby avoided eye contact for that reason. “I didn’t wish to bother the school staff without it, and my roommates haven’t been much help lately. I was just wondering if you could see what’s wrong with our beds. They seem to creak a bit.” 

“Umm, sure, I can take a look!” Ruby said, throwing a little more chipper into her step. She was just beckoned into the room a second ago on the pretense there was something wrong. A creaky bed sounded minor, something that really a repairman or someone like that could help more than she could, but hey, it was worth a look. “So, how long as it been creakin’?” Ruby asked, trying to emphasize levity in her words for the sake of diffusing the tension those eyes made. Always staring, absorbing, burning. 

“Oh, it just started.” She replied. She was still standing by the entrance, standing her frame by the door. Ruby headed to the back of the room and took a stab at seeing what was wrong with the bed. Ruby put her hand on mattress and rocked the bed a little. 

“Oh yeah, that sure is creaking!” Ruby said, sort of relieved to see there was an actual problem worth stressing about. It was loud too. Just laying down on it would make a noise loud enough to bother anyone trying to fetch some sleep. “Umm, now… How to take care of this.” She stood up from her examining position, her school uniform skirt falling back around her rear. “Do you have like any books lying around that you don’t read? Or like, I don’t know, anything that’s going to even out the bed? I think the problem is one of the legs are a bit off balance.”

“Oh?” The woman walked over, hardly raising a brow in supposed curiosity towards the issue. “Could you should me which leg you think is having a problem?”

“Well, yeah, sure.” Ruby bent over far, coming down onto her hands, pointing to the leg she thought the problem. “This one for sure-“ There was an incredible burning pain. Embers devoured the back of her school uniform. The smoke rose from her, entering the vents of a deactivated fire alarm. Ruby fell over, a concussive blast resulting in the fire. 

When she awoke, her hands were tied to the bed frame. Her legs were tied down as well, and her whole body was naked. Not a scrap of clothing to be found. She struggled with the rope, finding very quickly the material of her restraints were a far stronger sort than she expected. Struggling too much caused barbs to sink into her wrists, causing a little yelp from her and her immediate decision to lay off the resisting. She trying to scream, but she quickly realized why her yelp was muffled. She had a ball gag. 

The woman emerged from the other end of the room, holding a collar and a leash. It was frilly, red leather, very fashionable, not that Ruby was quite in the mood to be appraising the hottest new bdsm fashions. “Ah, about time you woke up. I hardly hit you, and yet here you’ve been passed out for the better part of ten minutes. Beacon doesn’t train them like they used to.” Cinder walked over to her bondaged Ruby, placing her hand upon the girl’s forehead. 

Cinder undid the grasp of the collar, and locked it around Ruby’s throat. She placed the leash at the end of the collar, clipping it into place. She stroked a finger across Ruby’s forehead. Ruby quickly became aware of the tip of her fingers glowing. The longer she traced her digits across her head in little feminine finger dances, the stronger the glow was. It was heating up. It went from a breeze from a camp fire, to rubbing a mug of hot tea across her head in heat levels, and eventually extended to something only describable as burning.

Ruby squealed into her gag. Cinder withdrew her finger, her brows raising as her smirk vanished. “Already? That’s your limit?” She shook her head. “This night is unfathomably young. You are lucky, or else a play thing like you would only be worth melting like a doll under a magnifying glass.” Cinder reached back, reaching around before silently cursing herself. “Damn fools misplaced the blindfold…” She wasn’t one to surrender, though. “Hey.” She smirked a whole new. A gentle glow came as her thighs heated up. She lit up her skirt like a flashlight in a tent. Her shapely legs could be seen in silhouette. 

She reached her hands up her skirt, this all visible as shadows playing against the light projection of her fired up form. She pinched her fingers into the rim of her panties, and gently tugged them down. They inched further and further down across her thighs, escaping from her skirt to fall across her knees, down her ankles, and over her feet. She held them in her hands, stretching them wide so Ruby could see them. Cinder walked back towards her toy, and wrapped the fabric around her eyes. “Nod once if you can’t see. Lie to me, I’ll set them on fire.” Ruby nodded once.

Cinder raised her hand, and flung it down a way like she was going to strike Ruby. Ruby didn’t flinch. “Aaah, good, you didn’t lie. You may be a weakling, but you are at least already docile. Maybe if I’m lucky, you’re already house trained too.” Cinder stood back, appraising the body of the girl on the bed. “You’ve got an okay figure, nothing I’m envious of.” She grinned, moving forward to run her fingers across the girl’s chest. “I wouldn’t call it childish, but you aren’t anything I’d call powerful.” Her fingers lightly heated up, a bitter fever level heat running across her chest, filling her body with the light heat.

Her fingers withdrew from their teasing, finding it desirable to explore elsewhere. She drove her fingers against Ruby’s stomach in long, combing sways of her hand. She felt the rim of her stomach, the lines running down the middle to her navel. She felt around, dancing her scorching fingers across her. They would differ in heat, one moment holding the cup of coffee, the next spilling the cup. At peaks, she would leave the skin she ran over a touch redder, ever so lightly burnt. There was little pain to how she burnt, no nerves killed, no skin really damaged. It was just enough to cause a rush of pain, and the blissful relief of the cool air kissing away the fires. 

Playing between her mounds, Cinder rubbed her fingers against Ruby’s plump lower lips. Cinder snickered, feeling the fluids of the girl start to come rushing out as her folds were juiced up in anticipation. Her fingers steamed lightly against it. “Oh don’t worry, I won’t burn you.” Cinder grinned, though Ruby now as really panicking since she hadn’t even thought about vagina fires until just that second. Cinder groaned, getting tired of all the muffled screaming. “Hush.” She commanded, slamming two burning digits against her stomach. Leaving deeper marks, Ruby quickly quieted for the sake of avoiding more.

She pushed up against the tightness of her hole, spreading Ruby a little wider with each renewed push. Pressure was applied over and over until eventually she had two fingers as far in as she could manage. She curled them upwards, teasing against the cavernous ceiling. She was warm in there. As warm as a bundle of blankets. Ruby’s eyes teared up, the sensation amazing, the prior pain a dull confusing memory in context of how great this moment felt. She moaned against her gag.

“Ah, you’re enjoying this? I know, it tears you up inside, doesn’t it? Mommy and daddy always said not to play with fire, but here you are, just enjoying every second of burning up.” Cinder grinned a conservative sinister sneer, more than content to gloat with Ruby’s turning. “You’re mine now.” The woman told her. “Mine.” She thrust hard into her. Ruby moaned. She reached over and slid the gag out of her mouth. Ruby gasped desperately. 

“S-so hot…” She mumbled out. 

“It’s about get to get hotter.” Ruby’s face was eclipsed my mountains of ass rolling down onto her face. “And do not even consider going for the safe hole. I want to know my toy is more than willing to do as I wish.” Ruby tried freeing her arms.

“Um, maybe if you freed my fingers…”

“You are to lick.” She commanded. She sat up, running her ass harder into Ruby’s face. She preoccupied herself by sticking her fingers back into Ruby from her straddling position. She slid in and out, ramming her heated digits. Her free hand massaged around her folds, discovering her clit. She lightly, ever so lightly, pinched at it, and simply let her fingers heat up. Ruby’s eyes watered up, her tears going into the blindfold. 

It was painful, incredibly. It was the most arousing sensation she ever felt. There was ass just a few inches from her mouth. Her tongue did the job of connecting the distance. The second she touched the heated pucker of her mistress, the woman atop of her closed the gap completely. Ruby’s free face was entirely absorbed by asshole. She devoted her tongue to devouring every salvageable end. She licked every wrinkle, drooling all the while, saliva lying thick inside her hole. Cinder moaned playfully out, at last satisfied by something she was doing. 

“Who’d have thought you could this right more than anything? You’re so virgin it hurts, and yet that tongue is sublime.” Cinder didn’t need to bother thinking on it much longer. She had more work to do. Teasing the nub between her fingers, planting her steaming digits deeper and deeper into Ruby. The rhythm she kept was brutal. Brashly tackling her fingers into her and having them out and ready to repeat by the next second. Her fingers curled inwards like a hooks, prodding against the most sensitive regions within her. 

“C-cum-cum!” Ruby moaned into Cinder’s hole. The girl was immediately amused. She felt her walls quell, her folds shiver and bead up with fluids. Ruby expelled her built up arousal, and came. What juices could, flowed lightly out from her folds, transparently buttering up her inner thighs. Cinder shifted her focus back to herself. Ruby hadn’t even felt the after glow before her ass devouring mouth was forced to shift gears. 

She shoved her tongue as far into Cinder’s pussy as she could. She licked at her folds, pierced her in the center with her long slick tongue. Cinder was yet again, genuinely impressed. “W-why are you so damn good with that tongue?!” She moaned, collapsing against her face as she blasted her nose with her fluids. She quaked in her orgasm, the woman happily panting against her. She planted a single kiss on her forehead, and began to untie Ruby.

“There’ll be a mark on your back.” Cinder told Ruby as she was dressed. “A reminder you belong to me now.” Ruby gulped. She didn’t have anything to say to Cinder, and Cinder had nothing more to tell her. She knew Ruby would be back on her own accord, and would especially be there whenever ordered. All good playthings knew these rules by heart. And Ruby was proving to shape up to be a very, very loyal plaything. 

The dressed school girl departed from the room, off to go recover. Cinder sighed contently, laying back against her bed to get her rest. Creek. Creeeek. “Oh shit… Forgot about this damn bed…” It was creaking louder now after her affairs. “Ugh…”


End file.
